The Bet
by Annyjuli
Summary: Quinn and Santana make a bet. The loser's forfeit is to make out with Rachel and to convince her into having sex. RATED M. STRONG FABERRY Larger Summary inside! R&R


**The bet.**

**By: Annyjuli**

**Summary: Quinn and Santana make a bet of who will get Finn to have sex first. The loser's forfeit is to make out with Rachel and to convince her into having rough sex. Both girls are not okay with it but make the deal. Santana wins the bet and Quinn is forced to have sex with Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee neither the characters.**

Quinn's POV:

"It's a deal" I said, stretching Santana's hand. She smirked at me and shook her ponytail.

"Whoever gets Finn to have sex with her in one week wins" she declared. "And what will the loser do, Juno?" she said, sarcastically. I looked at her and smirked back. I knew Finn still had a crush on me.

"Whoever looses," I stated, "Will make out with Man Hands" I said, triumph filling my words. Santana laughed at me, It did grossed me out imagining Santana kissing Berry, and even though Santana laughed, I responded again, "AND also, convincing her into having sex…" Santana's laughing stopped. It freaked me out that she was so shocked, I mean, she is supposed to have sex with Brittany, right?

"What kind of sex…?" she muttered.

"Rough sex." I said coldly. She doubted it a little but then looked back at me.

"It's a deal!" she said again. My hand left hers and I crossed my arms below my chest. She walked away from me and I walked towards the black haired guy in the hallway.

"Hey, Finn!" I shouted. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi… Quinn…" he said stuttering. "Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Actually… there is something you could do for me…" I said smirking. He looked confused. "Do you want to come to my house, tonight?" Bewilderment filled his eyes. I mean, for so long, we had talk so little…

"Yeah… sure." he said.

"Come around at 8."

Finn ran out my front door, shocked and angry.

"Finny! Don't go!" I shouted at him. He didn't even cared. I was pissed. Then I realized, If Santana can't get Finn by the end of the week, I won't have to have sex with Berry.

I was walking down the hallway to my locker, as Santana approached me.

"Hey, Stubbles. Finn and I totally got it on last night." she said smirking, "And you'll have to make out with Ru Paul and force her to have sex." I was completely and totally shocked. She started walking away. "See you in Glee club, Juno!"

I stood there, still no word coming out of my mouth. I just had to go to Glee club. Mr. Shcuester, Santana, and Berry were in the room. Santana was talking to Mr. Schue, trying to convince him about something. The rest of the club entered the room and took seats. I looked at Rachel, trying to figure an image of me fucking her senseless. Not a doubt. I do wanted… a little maybe… to fuck her hard. To make her cum, screaming my name. To taste her pussy. I do wanted to do everything to her. Something interrupted me… my panties. Shit! I am already turned on!

"Okay, guys. Your assignment for next week is to perform a duet. But I will choose the partners, alright" He said happily. "Mercedes, you will go with Finn. Brittany, you will do the duet with Mike. Santana and Artie. Tina and Puck. And finally, Quinn, you will do your duet with Rachel." He said. Oh lord… just another sign from destiny. "Alright, guys. Grab your partner and start planning what are you going to sing. Come on!" he said, standing up. Rachel walked towards me and smiled.

"Hello, Quinn, my fellow. I am partly heading for us to perform one of my favorite musicians and add just a little of my style to the song for us to perform. We don't truly need your exceptional voice, but it is a duet, so I am not the Queen making rules. I would appreciate if you came to my house so we can develop your musical potential. My dads are expecting to go on a second honeymoon tomorrow night, so maybe you could approach my home around 7 pm."

"Whatever, Man Hands. I'll meet you there."

I drove my car towards the Berry household. I was sure Berry would give up on me. I was wearing a V neck black tee that showed up just a little bit of my bra. Also a very short pair of denim shorts that only covered my ass. My hair was down. My car was in front of her house. It was 7:16, I was sure Berry was going to be mad. I rang her bell and waited. Two seconds later, there she was, in her animal sweaters and skirt. It was hard to admit but she looked SO damn hot. I just wanted to take all the shit out of her right there and then.

"Quinn, I was expecting you 16 minutes ago, but it is fine, at least you made it."

"Yeah, right" I said entering her house. She led me to her room and as long as she was in, I locked the door, though anyone was there, but…

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Quinn, why did you locked my door?" she said approaching the wood piece to unlock it. Her hand traveled down the handle, but I stopped her with my hand.

"Quinn, you're scaring me" she said as I trapped her between the locked door and my body. I smirked and kissed her firmly on her lips. Not allowing her to breathe, she opened slightly her mouth. I took this little space and inserted my tongue in her mouth, licking her own tongue. She moaned, feeling my teeth biting in her lower lip. She kissed me back, as my tongue darted in and out of her mouth. If Santana said THIS wasn't making out, I would kill her. I pushed her into her bed. I was on top, I was _always _on top. My hands roamed her body as my mouth transferred to her neck, kissing just bellow her ear. My fingers reached the front side of Rachel's sweater, pulling it aside. She wasn't wearing _anything_ bellow it. I looked at her perfectly round breasts. I took one oh her nipples in my mouth and sucked on it. My tongue swirled around the bud and her back arched. My hand squeezed her other breast, leaving it with the same attention as the one I was sucking on.

"Quinn…" she murmured. I left her breasts and grabbed the zipper of her skirt, I took it of, leaving her in only her panties. I pushed the offending piece of clothing aside, pressing my fingers against her slit. My mouth was still sucking on her neck, so I reached to her ear.

"You know how long I've wanted this… wanted to fuck you senseless, till you're screaming my name…" I said seductively.

"Quinn… I want to see you." she replied. I stood up from the bed and stripped, my hands playing with my own nipples as I slid my bra down my arms. I massaged my boobs, making sure Berry saw me. She moaned as my hand slipped through my white panties and I pressed my clit. I also moaned, but her moans were enough. I threw myself back to were she was.

"Happy now?" I said. She simply nodded as my hand slipped down her legs, massaging her thighs. My fingers crossed her wet slit as she moaned.

"Is this true? Are you really this wet for me? Well then… It's okay, because tonight. You. Are. Mine." I said pressing my thumb against her clit, as my other four fingers teased her entrance. My mouth went back to her breasts. Sucking on her nipples, rubbing her clit, and teasing her entrance, left on free hand. I reached down her ass and inserted 2 fingers in her butt hole. She screamed, I took this scream as a good sign as 3 other fingers entered her tight pussy. My mouth still on her nipples. I separated from her and moaned.

"God Rach you're so tight"

"Quinn! Fuck! Oh my god! QUIIIN!" she screamed, finally letting her release. My head went down her legs, licking all of her cum and my tongue played with her clit, sucking on it.

"Fuck Quinn! On god! YES! Right there, baby! Quinn! Oh, Fuck! Eat me, baby! YEAH! Quinn! Fuck! ! Fuck me hard! Quinn! Quinn! Fuck baby! QUINN!" I couldn't believe I made her orgasm… twice.

I rolled over, to her side. She looked at me right in the eyes. She kissed me, tasting herself in my own lips. She pulled apart and looked at me.

"I know what song we could perform at glee club… though it isn't actually a duet."

"What song?"

"I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry" she said kissing me.

"I've got a question, Rachel"

"What is it?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I will be honored to be" She said kissing me again.

The only thought running through my mind was:

"_FUCK YOU, SANTANA!"_

**Tell me what do you think! Should I write a sequel? R&R!**


End file.
